The Zone (Transcript)
Transcript *(On a sunny day, the school bus stops at a museum. The door opens with the class running out) *Mr. Gator: "Okay everyone. We're here! Now before we go in, you must find a partner. Don't let go of their hand until we get back on the bus." *Ed: "I must find a partner and fast!" *(He goes up to Bill and Waddle) *Ed: "Hey Bill, Waddle! Do one of you bros wanna be my partner?" *Bill: "Actually, we are partners. You see, Waddle wanted to be my partner since he couldn't find anyone to be his partner." *Ed: "Oh, okay. Hey Oly!" *(Ed runs up to Oly, who is with Raoul) *Ed: "Wanna be my partner, bro?" *Oly: "Uh, no. My partner's Raoul. Sorry, dude." *(He goes to Arvy) *Ed: "Uh, hey Arvy. You see, uh, do you, um, wanna be my partner?" *Arvy: "No way twerp! Ally's my partner. Let's go!" *(Arvy and Ally leave) *Ed: (angrily) "Fine! I didn't want you to be partner anyway!" *(Ed looks around and see Wallace) *Ed: "Hey Wally-boy! Looks like this is your lucky day! Why don't you be my partner?" *Wallace: "Um, no. Me and Bally are partners." *Ed: "Are you serious? He's just a ball for pete's sakes!" *Wallace: ("listening" to Bally) "Bally says watch it beakmouth! You know he doesn't like being called just a ball." *Ed: "Fine! Suit yourself!" *(Ed leaves and sighs, as Mr. Gator walks to him) *Mr. Gator: "What's wrong?" *Ed: "I can't find a partner! I searched everywhere for a partner, but they're all taken! Doesn't anybody wanna be my partner?!" *Mr. Gator: "Hmmm, let's see. You can be partners with Fred." *Ed: "Say what?" *Mr. Gator: "Fred!" *Fred: "Yes, teacher?" *Mr. Gator: "You're Ed's partner." *Fred: "Okay!" *Mr. Gator: "You must hold his hands through the whole trip and don't let go until we get back to the bus. Understand?" *Fred: "Yes sir." *Mr. Gator: "Good! Okay everyone! Let's go inside!" *(Ed sighs as he and Fred go inside the museum. Inside the museum, it is filled with exhibits. Everyone is intrested, except Ed who is bored and slightly annoyed) *Ed: "Let go of my hand." *Fred: "No!" *Ed: "I said let go of my hand!" *Fred: "No! You heard what the teacher said. We can't let go until we get back in the bus." *Ed: "Oh. Let go of my hand!" *Fred: (firmly) "No!" *Mr. Gator: "And over here, we see two statues of the world's first duck and world's first gator to step foot on Duck-Alligatorville back when the towns seperated." *Class: "Wow!" *Mr. Gator: "Intresting, huh?" *Fred: "Wow! World's first duck and world's first gator to step foot on Duck-Alligatorville! Ain't that something, Ed?" *Ed: (yawns) "No! This is so boring. I'm so bored outta my mind! There's nothing to do, all you do is look at boring exhibits, and boring statues and looking out the boring windows." *(Ed's eyes turn to human eyes for a brief moment as he gasp at something that caught his attention. He shakes his head with Warner Bros.' "Trombone Gobble" sound effect playing) *Ed: "Hey Fred! Look at that!” *(He drags Fred to the window to show him a place called "The Zone") *Ed: "The Zone! It's an indoor amusement park filled with fun, games, food and more! And it's just two blocks away." *Fred: "Wow, sounds great! Well anyway, let's go catch up with the others." *Ed: "No way dude! I'm sneaking outta this pop stand and go have some fun!" *Fred: "No Ed! You can't sneak out, you're gonna get busted!" *Ed: "Well let go of my hand then!" *Fred: "No!" *Ed: "Listen up, Penguin Boy! Let go of my hand, or else!" *Fred: "No! The teacher says not to let go until we get back on the bus!" *Ed: "Then, then. Then you're coming with me!" *(Ed grabs Fred's hand and leave) *Fred: (trying to stand up) "Ed! We can't do this! Surely, I do find The Zone intresting and all, but we can't sneak out!" *Ed: "Then let go of my hand if you don't wanna come with me!" *Fred: (he stands up) "No! Teacher! Teacher!" *Ed: (puts his other hand to his mouth) "Shh! Be quiet, Penguin Boy! Don't try to blow my cover man! Why don't you try having some fun? Besides, they won't know we gone." *Fred: "Well, you have a point, but----" *Ed: "Good! Then let's go!" *Fred: "Oh, boy!" *(Fred is dragged by Ed to The Zone, as they go up to the security guard) *Security guard: "Two tickets please." *Fred: "I don't have tickets. Looks like we have to go back to the museum!" *(He tries to leave but Ed drags him back) *Ed: "Wait! I got tickets! Here you go!" *(He give the tickets to the security guard) *Security guard: "Knock yourselves out, kids!" *(Ed drags Fred inside The Zone. Ed opens the door, and as once they enter, Ed is amazed by the inside of the place. It is filled with games, rides, slides etc.) *Ed: "I'm gonna have so much fun!" *(Back at the museum, the class is following Mr. Gator to the exhibits) *Waddle: "Are you okay, Bill?" *Bill: "Not really. I'm having a feeling we're missing someone. I haven't seen Ed and Fred for a long time. I think they're missing. Uh, teacher?" *(Bill raises his hand) *Mr. Gator: "Yes, Bill?" *Bill: "I think Ed and Fred are missing." *Mr. Gator: "They're what?! Oh my goodness!" *(Fades out to black for a commercial break and fades in after the commercial break. At The Zone, Ed and Fred are wandering around inside) *Ed: "This is so cool! Hey you! Why don't you let go now?" *Fred: "No! Can't we just leave?" *Ed: "Why leave now? We just got here! This place is filled with so much fun and hardcore rides and games, and know just a hardcore ride to go on!" *(Ed rides on a rocket kiddie ride while Fred stands there a little annoyed, still holding his hand) *Ed: "This is fun!" *(Back at the museum, a search party has begun) *Mr. Gator: "Keep looking! They could be here somewhere!" *(Bill look at the back of the two statues) *Bill: "They're not next to the two statues." *(Oly looks through the plants) *Oly: "They're not at the plants." *(Raoul flies through each exhibit, but no luck) *Roul: "They're not in each of the exhibits." *(Wallace and Bally came out the boys' bathroom) *Wallace: "They're not in the bathroom." *Arvy: "They're not in my thoughts, especially Ed." *Ally: "This is awful! What if they get lost forever?" *Mr. Gator: "Don't panic! I don't know where they are neither. Surely they didn't get in any trouble." *(Back at The Zone, Ed is having a good time except Fred, who is still holding his hand. During a montage, Ed and Fred ride a roller coaster, slide down a ballpit, play arcade games (Ed was playing, Fred wasn't), took pictures at the photo booth, played Laser Tag, bowling (Ed was the one playing, but Fred wasn't playing at all), rode on bumper cars and Ed helped himself to cotton candy and didn't offer Fred any) *(Back at the museum, the students continue searching) *Bill: "Mr. Gator, we can't find Ed or Fred anywhere." *Oly: "Yeah! We searched the entire place for them but we can't find them) *Mr. Gator: "This isn't good. This isn't good at all. Maybe Ally's right. Maybe they are lost forever. I'm afraid they're long gone. They probably won't come back. Won't they?" *Waddle: "Funny you should ask that. Because earlier I looked out the window and I saw two guys that look exactly like Ed and Fred going to The Zone." *Bill: "Waddle! That was Ed and Fred!" *Mr. Gator: "You mean they snuck out to The Zone?" *Waddle: "Uh, yes." *Mr. Gator: "Class, get in the bus!" *(Back at The Zone, Ed was eating a burger and drinking soda) *Ed: "Want some?" *(Fred shakes his head, meaning no) *Fred: "Ed? I think we should go back to the museum. Uh, do you think so?" *(Ed burps) *Ed: "What was that, Fred? I think we enough fun here, we should leave." *Fred: "Yeah, let's go!" *(Ed and Fred get ready to leave) *Ed: "Man, I can't wait to see the looks on the others' faces when we tell the we had a good time at The Zone while they had to stay at the dumb museum!" *Fred: "We're not telling anyone because if we do, they'll realized we snuck out! And besides, I wasn't having a good time anyway." *Ed: "Fred, you need to learn to chill and quit being such a worrywart and loosen up." *Fred: "You kinda have a point again." *(They exit The Zone) *Ed: "When we get back to the museum, we'll tell them we went to the bathroom for a long time, what do you think of that?" *(Fred stands there, frightened) *Ed: "Fred? Fred?" *(Fred points up to show Ed that the schoolbus is there. All the class and Mr. Gator stare at Ed and Fred) *Ed: "Uh-oh!" *(The scene wipes to school where Ed and Fred sit next to the principal's office door) *Fred: "This is all your fault. You said they wouldn't notice we're missing." *Ed: "Listen Fred, I'm sorry." *(Mr. Gator opens the door) *Mr. Gator: "The principal wants to see you now." *(Mr. Gator leaves as Ed and Fred go inside the principal's office. Later on, they exit) *Bill: "So, how'd it go?" *Fred: "Well, the principal went easy on me after I told him the whole story, but Ed got---" *Ed: (holds a detention slip) "Detention. For talking Fred to sneak out when he didn't want to." *Oly: "That's too bad." *Waddle: "Yeah, very too bad." *Ed: "Don't mention it. I feel that an iris-out will be good enough to end this." *(The episode irises-out after hearing Ed's command, as the episode ends)